


The horror, the Horror

by amanything



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Emotional Manipulation, M/M, Twisted, dark kinks
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-21
Updated: 2018-10-21
Packaged: 2019-08-05 02:30:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 679
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16358975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amanything/pseuds/amanything
Summary: Collection of shorts first posted on exo-whiskey. Stories all contain dark themes and should only be read by 18+ and those who aren't too fainthearted. Please read chapter notes for individual CWs and etc.Chapter 1: Kyungsoo reaps in the benefits of a broken Baekhyun, one who needs love, attention, affirmation. It's a win-win situation, isn't it?





	The horror, the Horror

**Author's Note:**

> CW: Mentions of rape, heavy emotional manipulation, sociopath!Kyungsoo
> 
> This story in no way condones rape and is not an attempt at romanticizing or normalizing emotional manipulation and other behaviors mentioned.

Kyungsoo didn’t let a word betray his thoughts when Baekhyun told him about it. About getting pushed down in a house party that his friend brought him to and abandoned him in. About getting his leather pants pushed down, shirt still on, spit in his hole and high quality beer sliding down his bare back. Rough fingers thrusting in and out of his virgin hole, voices filled with laughter and lust burying his tears and pleas. Kyungsoo had let Baekhyun cuddle in his lap, his friend so obliviously straight and in his own world that it never occurred to him to question anyone else’s sexuality. Hence, his obnoxious affection that Kyungsoo never denied. Kyungsoo had rested his chin on Baekhyun’s small frame, let his hands stroke Baekhyun’s back – the same back that was subjected to beer, so similar to piss in color and taste, and Kyungsoo shifts to hide his growing erection at the thought of seeing Baekhyun with piss all over his body.

Kyungsoo loves it. Loves the thought of seeing Baekhyun being a cum dump of dozens of men, of having to take dick after dick after dick, his only relief a break to suck cum out of more dicks like a hamster trying to quench thirst. He’s never going to say that to Baekhyun. No, he’s going to be the good friend and comfort his fragile hyung, who had so drastically changed after the gang rape. Who, instead of thinking that he was so beautiful, so worthy of having all that attention on him, was so convinced that he was now ugly, broken, unwanted. Kyungsoo loves it. Loves that his beautiful hyung trusts him so much to tell him everything, to want his approval and reassurance. Loves that Baekhyun curls up into him like a small child, and Kyungsoo’s hand lingers down Baekhyun’s back, so tempted to go down even more to stroke the perky ass.

It’s terrible that Baekhyun is now traumatized and unable to function properly, but Kyungsoo still thanks whatever magnificent being that exists for allowing this to happen. Baekhyun, who now sends him nudes all the time, asking Kyungsoo if he still looks okay. Kyungsoo, the great friend that he is, always calls Baekhyun back immediately. One hand on his cock, the other on his phone, the younger man strokes himself slowly while he reassures his friend that _yes, you look great. No, you don’t look scarred, you’re fine, you still look beautiful, hyung._ He will breathe out slowly when he rubs his tip, some labored breathing the only sign of his activities. Kyungsoo has always been a quiet one – and if Baekhyun mistakes the sound for annoyance and tears up, multiple apologies rushing out of his mouth, that’s fine too.

Kyungsoo thinks that’s probably what he sounded like, the night he was taken. The only thing he’d ever want to hunt down the gang of men for is for being the first to breach Baekhyun’s ass like that. What a shame, for such a masterpiece to be touched by someone other than him for the first time! But he’ll cum with a groan, and tell Baekhyun that he still loves him. Because he does. He loves his hyung, needs his hyung.

“Hyung,” Kyungsoo tells him one day after his masturbation session, satiated from his orgasm and from Baekhyun’s emotional breakdown. “I think we need to turn your experience around.”

Some sniffles. “What?”

“You trust me, right, hyung?”

“Y-yeah…”  
  
“I’m going to help fix you. Come over, I think we need to let you get fucked pleasantly once so that you can try and move on.”

“But Kyungja…I’m so – I… Who? Who would ever want to do that? To me?”

“Hyung, I love you. I’m your best friend. I’ll do this for you anytime.”

Kyungsoo loves himself. Loves that he’s such a genius. Maybe he should send flowers to that house, thank them for driving such a hot piece of ass into his embrace, into his web. He’ll never let go now, and he doesn’t think Baekhyun could ever get out.


End file.
